Become One With The Faceless
by Savanna-Does-A-Thing
Summary: Its just another day in the life of Slenderman, seeking others to join him in what can only be described as a mad mans goal and he clearly doesn't take rejection well. One-Shot. Tags: Creepypasta


Days had passed of this feeling that wherever she went someone was watching. Every time her head turned no one was there. After days of this unsettling feeling she had pieced together that someone _was_ following her. The thoughts had sent chills up her spine, yet it was only a matter of time before the stalker showed up at her doorstep. Even at her young age she comprehended that this was no friendly stranger.

And this was that day.

No time to think, just run. And run like hell she did. Along the way she dodged many obstacles and nearly tripped on the unavoidable ones. This being her own house she knew it well. The girl had thought she could give him the slip, but it seemed that he knew the house about as well as she did. In her mind she kept telling herself 'Just around the corner just around the corner…' Yet somehow she knew she may not make it to just around the corner. Loud footsteps clunked against the wood flooring. In front of her or behind her, she couldn't tell. Calmly the tall figure stepped out from the corner and looked down at her.

Gasping out she slammed her heels down to stop herself from running into the tall man. Unbalanced she toppled over onto her back nearly knocking the wind out of her. Yet she still found the courage- or stupidity- to look up to her stalker. He was faceless, unlike anything else she had ever seen. Just pure absence of any facial features. It reminded her of a canvas yet to be painted. Other than that, he was very tall very skinny, and dressed nicely in a black suit and red tie. He looked ready to attend a funeral of some sort. None of that eased her up; she couldn't get over that face or lack of. The head was turned to her, staring right at her. It wasn't menacing, just curious. Yet it was unnerving all the same.

Where its mouth would be twitched for a moment, like something was underneath his face, or like something covered his face. Again the same corner of his mouth twitched and she heard a slight ripping sound. Where his mouth would be placed begin to tear on both sides like fabric, and beneath whatever it was uneven and jagged teeth that jutted out of his mouth crowding together like thick needles.

Her eyes began to water as he took a step towards her. His hand rose in to the air slowly, as if he didn't want to frighten the child any more than he had already. He slowly reached out to the wall and began to tear at the flower wallpaper. The tares begin to form words. Once he let his hand fall to his side he stepped back to show her what he had written. "Become one with the faceless" he narrated grinning.

The child looked up with her mouth gaping. With a brief shiver she climbed to her feet. The things hand extended to her while that smile was plastered to his face. This wasn't a demand it was a choice. In her gut she knew it was "do or die''. A stray tear spilled down her cheek and she attempted to run the way she came from.

**Rule one. Never turn your back. **

Before the girl could put one foot in front of the other he had scooped her up in his narrow arms," Child, you cannot run forever. Pity that you couldn't provide as much as a challenge as I anticipated. No matter. "

She squeaked out but the tall figure had already slammed her head against the wall causing a concussion. With a cry of pain she sobbed becoming dizzy and lightheaded. Taking his thumb he wiped away her tear that glided down her face. The claw cut into her skin and let crimson drops ooze out of her pale skin.

In his arms she fell limp. Not quite dead but quickly getting there. From his back, ripped a tentacle like limb, grasping her with it he let go of her and begin to draw his symbol on her face. Nothing fancy, just the circle with the X through it. From experience, He knew this had not yet killed her. They were such annoying little pests to kill. Lifting his hand he placed it on her neck and dug his claws deep into the skin and went across the front of her neck.

'_She has to be dead now.'_ But there was on last thing he had to do. Placing the hand he used to kill her on the wall he begins to write his name coined by the humans. Getting on his knees he was about to finish her off, or as the humans would say 'tear her to pieces' but something in the house stirred. Slenderman could hear the wood creaking as a door opened. Her parental figure was home from what the faceless man had gathered about human culture.

Wasting no time he hustled over to the window and leaped through the window and ran into the closest forest he could. He couldn't risk another sighting after all. He wanted it to be a mystery after all his entire aspect of paranoia would be last if his face was plastered all over national news. It was so easy to puzzle the humans, and other than observing them and ripping them apart it was what he did to amuse himself. It's not like he had a place in the world or anything else to do.

A mother was bawling. Yes, he could defiantly hear a mother bawling. Slenderman had gotten himself a front row seat to the investigation of the murder. Through the sobs of the mother he could hear he stutter out 'Who would do this'. His face torn into a smile again.

The police officer just laid his hand on her shoulder and helped her out the best he could," Miss, could you explain to me what had happened the days following this… day?" He had hesitated, unable to find a proper word to describe such a day.

She stammers a bit her words catching in her throat, "J-just the usual. It was all the same…B-but a few days ago…We had gone to the park. Molly, my daughter raced out of the woods with the biggest grin on her face…She then asked if we could bring her friend home with us. I remember trying to see who this friend was b-but...assuming it was a-an imaginary friend I agreed."

"And where was your husband?"

"He d-died. "

"My condolences, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's ok…."

"And what happened next?" His voice was filled with worry.

"I went to get the groceries. I left Molly since she was in bed sleeping, and came home to…this…." Her eyes begin to swell with tears.

Nodding he scribbled it down on paper," What time did you leave? And did you lock the doors?"

"If my memory is correct I left at 12:15 and came back no more than 30 minutes later. And yes….I had locked the doors. I didn't notice Molly," Her tears spilled," She had gotten to the other side of the house. But I went up to check on her and the window was open. But it's impossible for a person to get to it! She's on the second floor…and the window would be a tight squeeze."

"That's rather odd."

'That's not even half of it.' Slenderman mused.

The mother nodded.

"Well, I guess I can let you go for now. If you have any clues of who would want her this way, or anything else you recall just give us a call. Seeing as this is officially a crime scene, you'll have to stay at a hotel."

Nodding she tried to but on a brave face," I should be able to settle into a nice hotel…"After all she felt safer being in an entirely different location.

She never expected a thing; she was too busy getting lost n this false sense of comfort. Not that he minded, surprises could be just as fun as much anticipated bloodshed. In fact, a change from the old routine kills would be good. Without so much as a creak the Slenderman climbed up to her story and opened the window.

She laid in bed sleeping peacefully. Well, not for long. After crawling through the window he calmly walked to her bed side and sat craning his neck to look down at her. Placing a long finger on her face he traced it in a circle on her cheek. It took a moment to bleed, and even then hardly a trickle oozed out of her imperfect skin. Her face twitched and wiped her face before turning onto her other side.

'She's still blissfully unaware.' A sadistic smile torn his mouth into view again.

Crawling across the bed you move to face her, hovering over her body. Crossing out the circle on her cheek he pushed a little deeper and it bled more. Two sea blue eyes snapped open, she trembled for a bit then opened her mouth a bit to speak.

Stumbling out a jumble of incoherent words Slenderman cut her off, confirming her worst fear, "I must admit it's been fun, but this looks like the end for you. I heard hell has a special place for you."

Although she had no time to plea for her life, her face did it for her. Without an ounce of sympathy or pity he dug his claws into her. Inside of her neck his hands moved around ripping flesh. Tightening his grip he ripped out a chunk and tossed it to the side. The blood coated his hands, like dark crimson paint. In light neat cursive on the walls he wrote 'You can run but you can never hide.'

With his hands linked behind his back he strode over to the window and gave one last admiring look at what he had done. With one more smile he crawled through the window again and began walking back to the forest.

"Looks like another happy ending. Well, for me that is."

A/N

This actually is a pretty old piece but I've never published it before, I just thought I might as well set the basic tone for my new fan fiction account with this Slenderman one-shot. Otherwise, this was originally written for deviantART so it may take me awhile to get used to set up again.


End file.
